An Unknow Past
by Lust In Your Eyes
Summary: Hello! This is my first time writing a FanFiction so I hope you will give me reviews then I can fix my mistakes. (Please spare me! P)
1. Chapter 1

Normal P.O.V

After the battle with the Demon Lord, the No Name community have finally found peace but still need to do some fixing that was caused by the battles they has with the Demon Lord and thank goodness those thee problem children are helping them.

Suddenly the silent peace was broke by a girl with rabbit's ears whining to get away from a blonde haired guy who's trying to catch her, people just shaking their heads seeing those two teenagers(oops Kuro Usagi is not a teenager she's already past 200 years old).

"Oy! Kuro Usagi stop right now!"

"Who is going to stop if there is someone trying to catch them? Idiot Izayoi-san." She just mumbles that idiot part because she thinks he can't hear her.

"Who is an idiot?! Baka Usagi!" His ears twitched when he heard that last sentence of her, he just couldn't let it go like wind. She surprised by his shout this make her want to run more far away not letting to be caught.

After running for a while there she sees a passage behind a building so she did some loop to loop making a distraction then hide in the passage. Taking a few breath calming her heart then take a look outside not feeling his presence she decided to rest in there for a second. Just then, the cold wind brushes her skin waking up the urge to sleep. _Well maybe I can sleep for a moment while he's still haven't found me,_ that what she thinks at first then she feels a presence near behind her. When she turns around, only to see Izayoi with his smirk on his face.

"Ho how can you find me so fast? I though I've out of your sight."

"Heh, think you can get away from little rabbit?"

Izayoi's P.O.V

If you think you can get away from me then you **are** really wrong because I know where you want to go next but it surprised to see you in here looking like you want to sleep. suddenly she collapsed, I thought this was because of the running we had before or so.

"Hey! Kuro Usagi wake up! What are you doing lying down here?"

Then I tried to touch her forehead but I see her face turned pale and her breathing also seems heavier than before, it looks like she caught a cold. Hey, this doesn't look so good I need to take her to her room before it get worse. Now where is her...

"Izayoi-san!Have you seen Kuro Usagi?"

"Good timing she's here with me but we need to get her to her room first she don't look so good right now. Jin, can you help me prepare something for her? It seems like she caught a cold after running from me." He told Jin that before he wants to jump from roof to roof but what Jin said get his attention.

"She caught a cold? That's weird, she's never get sick before."

* * *

So what you guys think will happen and sorry this is my first time so I don't know if it's good or not, anyways please support me!

Thank You!;)


	2. Chapter 2

Izayoi's P.O.V

That night, after I get out from the bathroom, I still can't get the conversation out of my mind. What does Jin means saying that Kuro Usagi never caught a cold? How can a person don't catch a cold after 200 years? I need to ask him tomorrow.

 _Tomorrow …_

I woke up and the first thing I'm looking for is Jin, I head to his room and open the door by kicking it down to the floor. Well I'm not really a polite person; actually it is more fun this way but not now. What Jin told me yesterday it's still bothering me.

"Yo! Jin, I've got something to ask you right now."

"Is it about Kuro Usagi?"

"Heh, you're fast. So what's happening to her? Any clues?"

"I've already asked an old lady about that but she said she doesn't know anything about that, but she told me that Moon Rabbit is a mysterious creature so not many people know abut The doctor told me that he didn't know when Kuro Usagi will be awake. So what do you think we'll do right? Wait for Kuro Usagi or ..."

"How about we search for it? Let's go to the library and see if we can find anything."

"Yeah, sounds good to me."

Normal P.O.V 

After that, both of them go to the library but before they could get at there are people waiting for them, Kasukabe, Asuka and Shiroyasha already in the library reading some books. When they entered, only one person being so serious and it's kind of weird though. She only being like that when something serious happened.

"Oi Shiroyasha, do you know what's going on?"

"Of course I know, what do you think when I'm being so serious?"

"Kuro Usagi in a cosplay." Izayoi's blunt answer.

"Well that's true, I can't be playing when I choose a costume for her it won't be right."

Before they started talking more they were cut off by Asuka, "Just shut up and help us find the book you're looking for."

"But it looks like your 'asking' has turned to a command, Ojou-sama."

After Izayoi said that they all looking at Jin who is so focus on finding the book. Jin is currently running and go up and down from ladder to another ladder at the bookshelf.

"Ah..I..I'm sorry, Jin." She quickly apologize and like always Jin is not really get angry because he know it's not on purpose.

 _(Meanwhile...)_

Kuro Usagi P.O.V

Oww, my head hurts, after regain my conscious I felt as if there's something going to happen but right now I don't where I'm right now, everything seems dark and there are no walls or light, I can't touch anything , my voice won't come out it's as if it was locked in a box, suddenly there's someone hand reach towards me but it's getting further. Wait, wait! Don't leave me here, it's dark and I can't see anything, please come back don't go,please...

"Hmm~ mm~hm~ hmm~"

Who's there? whose was it? Then I saw a girl sitting at a cliff looking to the ocean in front of her, I reached towards it's seems she doesn't noticed when I was behind her but then she suddenly turned back, it shocked the hell out of me. At first I though she would surprised to see me behind her but she just looked away from my eyes, it was like I was not there like transparent.

I sat at there for a while knowing that she can't see me at all. Somehow when I carefully look at her again, her face seems familiar, her dark black hair, bloody red eyes like mine and those bunny ears it is like I'm looking at my self, the different is only our clothes. She wears a black and red corset falls almost to her knees, a pair of black high heels, her is up and I started to feel like I've been here before but it was a long time ago.

Hmm? Who is that guy walking to her? Is he her acquaintance? Huh? What is going on?! My head feels dizzy, the is starting to shaking. I felt something. A hand? Who is this?!

* * *

Hi!^u^ It's me again, I know I'm not good enough but please give me reviews so that I can improve my writing. And sorry, it is seems like there are too much mystery in this chapter but I'll revealed everything in the next chapters, well it's not like it will end so fast things are just started, so be more patient with me, okay?! XD THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!


End file.
